thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Spirit
The Lost Spirit is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot With Halloween nearing Sodor, it meant it was the time of year were people were telling ghost stories and dressing up. While engines didn’t dress up, they often did tell tales of spirits, possessions, and anything else considered scary. It was a tradition on Sudrian railways. There is one major storyteller for Halloween among the engines, Edward. The old engine was introduced to literature and film during his short-lived retirement in 1923, and has remained interested in them, notably with the horror genre. He enjoyed the idea of the subject, and the imagery. But, there is another good storyteller on Sodor, and his name is Bertram. A goods engine on the Skarloey Railway, he is one of the few engines built on Sodor. He is a keen adventurer, and was abandoned at a mine for a while, that was before Toby discovered him again. He used past experiences to tell various tales of excitement to entertain his coworkers, but this time, the story truly was one to remember... At the sheds, the engines were all surrounded around Bertram, who was ready to tell a story. “Ah, yes, another dramatic narrative.” Sighed Sir Handel. “Why can’t we just get somebody to take us to Tidmouth so we can listen to Edward?” Duke was appalled. “Falcon! Be nice to my... relative.” “Just go with half-brother.” Bertram chuckled. “Either way...” Began Bertram, “this story happened years ago, in the 60s.” The engines all looked at each other, some with looks of annoyance, some with confusion, and some with entertainment. “At a quarry, many little engines worked there, mining slate. They all worked together happily, shunting trucks and hauling slate along the line. But, in the year of 1960, bad news came, the military forced the little engines to leave, so that they could construct a military camp to store explosives and munitions. They had one little engine as well, he had no friends, the base always left him busy and secluded, nobody was allowed to see him. The other little engines would occasionally deliver goods, but were ordered to leave before the military engine would come out to take the trucks away. Even the oldest and bravest engines were too scared to mess with the military, but in 1962, the base was abandoned, and it was ordered to stay that way, no matter what. Thus, the little engine working there was left, he sat there, isolated from the other little engines, knowing there was no chance that he would ever be useful again, and he’s never been seen since...” “That isn’t scary!” Scoffed Sir Handel. “Aye!” Agreed Duncan. Even Duke agreed. “Honestly, it was more sad than anything.” Bertram just laughed. “You all think it’s bad, but it has more than what meets the eye...” He whispered devilishly before leaving to his lonely shed on the other side of the yard. “What?” Asked Rheneas, who was completely confused. Not even Skarleoy, the oldest engine on the line, didn’t know what their strange brown friend meant. “I’m clueless.” He sighed. Luke, however, was terrified. “I-I don’t know if I can make it back to my shed, I’m too scared!” The engines all looked at each other with looks of confusion. “You could stay here.” Rusty offered. But, there was no room for Luke, and it really bothered Sir Handel and Duncan. “Och, there’s nae room for all of us!” Complained the latter. “Why don’t you go to my shed at Blue Mountain Quarry?” Luke asked. “It’s pretty comfy.” “Nonsense!” Retorted Duncan. “Ah’m busy tomorrow morning, ah’m pulling a train of tourists.” Skarleoy chuckled. “You could try to fit into Bertram’s!” Duncan did not approve. “Nae way! Bertram snores like an elephant with a stuffed nose!” Suddenly, the engines all looked over to Bertram’s shed, which was literally rattling. “Wow, you’re not lying!” Freddie laughed. Sir Handel then had an idea, showing how he could be brave. “I will go to Blue Mountain Quarry, then.” He said heroically. Luke stared with a look of awe, gratitude, and joy. “Thank you, Sir Handel! I hope I’m not causing too much trouble.” “No problem.” Bragged the blue engine. “I’m not scared of any ghosts.” “Look out for that ghost!” Peter Sam called cheekily. Sir Handel shrieked in a high-pitched voice, the engines, even Duke, began to laugh. Sir Handel quickly left, not wanting to be seen by his fellow engines. “I’m not scared, you are!” He retorted. “Yeah, sure.” Skarloey chuckled. On his way to Blue Mountain Quarry, Sir Handel grumbled to himself. I’ll show them. He thought. Those engines will see how brave I truly am! As he arrived, he went into Luke’s lonely berth. “This is actually pretty nice.” He yawned. Then, he dozed off. However, Sir Handel’s sleep wouldn’t last long. A whirring noise could be heard near him, it made Sir Handel wake with a jolt. “What was that?” He asked quietly. Thinking it was Owen or Merrick starting their work, he looked out. But, neither of them were working, the two were both still asleep. “Hello?” He asked meekly. All Sir Handel got in reply was an insane-sounding, youthful giggle. “W-W-W-Who’s there!?” He pleaded. For once, Sir Handel wished Merrick was snoring loudly. “An old... pal.” Called the distant voice. “Your number two may know me, and I want... revenge.” Not knowing what to say, Sir Handel sat silently, thinking it was a nightmare. “Wake up! Wake up!” He demanded quietly to himself. The whirring noise got louder, and as soon as Sir Handel opened his eyes, he scampered away at the sight of a black silhouette approaching him. “Help! There’s a ghost after me!” He shrieked as he left the quarry, waking Owen and Merrick up. “Was that Luke?” Called Owen. “It couldn’t be.” Replied Merrick. “Luke doesn’t have a feminine scream like that!” The mysterious ‘ghost’ giggled to himself, the small engine slowly left the Blue Mountain Quarry, it’s black color made it nearly impossible to see, besides three glowing white letters on his side, saying ‘MoD’. Charging into the sheds, the engines all awoke with a jolt. “What are you going on about, Falcon?!” Duke scolded. “You almost ran poor Stuart off the rails!” “Yeah!” Finished Peter Sam. Sir Handel was panting, he had rushed across the island. “Don’t... blame me...” He sighed. “A ghost... was... chasing me.” The engines, sans Luke, who was more scared than anything, began to laugh. “I thought ye didn’t believe in ghosts!” Duncan laughed. “The Skarloey Railway’s brave Sir Handel!” Mac stated. “More like cowardly!” Mighty replied. The teasing likely would’ve gone on all night if Bertram didn’t intervene. “Can’t you all be quiet?” He boomed from his shed. “Uh... sure.” Skarloey said in a scared tone. “Sorry.” “No problem, mate.” After that the engines went to sleep, chuckling. “Hey Bertram, is there room in your shed?” Sir Handel called. “Yep, come on in.” Bertram replied. Poor Sir Handel got no sleep that night, while it was mostly due to Bertram’s snoring, it was also since that strange engine was harassing him. Who was he? He thought, unsure if he’d ever find out the answer.... Happy Halloween from TheLocoLover! Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *The Ministry of Defense Engine *Owen *Merrick *Edward (Mentioned) Trivia *This is the first time an episode was released on an intentional date, being a Halloween special. *TheLocoLover is a bit displeased with this episode, as it was rushed to be released on Halloween. *Originally, an episode named Toby’s Long Haul was meant to be between this episode and Alyssa, it would’ve had Toby take Percy’s mail train when the latter broke down, but James would discourage him. It was cancelled for two reasons, first, it interrupted the flow of the second season, and second, it was quite similar to Two Old Men, an episode from earlier in the season. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2